MistleToe Disaster
by xXLuLU
Summary: AllenxLenalee Rated to be safe... Slight CrossxKlaud. oneshot


Mistletoe Disaster

**AllenxLenalee Slight CrossxKlaud**

**Rated because I think it needs to**

**I do not own D.Gray-man but I own Arina, Tsubaki, Rena, Clara, Shun.**

**OC bio**

**Arina**

**Her innocence is a small dagger called Hopeful Star.**

**Rena**

**She is a psychic and her innocence is a penknife called Light Positive. Allows her to travel at the speed of light that is much faster than Lenalee.**

**Tsubaki**

**Her innocence is her hair band called Hunting Shot.**

**Clara**

**Her innocence is her hair clip that is super sharp.(Hidden Secret)**

**Shun**

**Uses a sword called Rain's glow as Innocence**

Lavi smirked, he had hidden several mistletoes here and there so that no one would see them, only he knew where there were. He was determined to get Allen and Lenalee under a mistletoe hidden or not. He jumped over a spot where he had hidden a mistletoe.

"Allen-kun seems to be happy!" Lenalee said. "Ya! It's been so long since I last celebrated Christmas!" Allen said happily. "You truly seem to be!" Lenalee replied.

Lavi smirked as he joined them. "Hey!" He shouted. "Hi!" Both of them replied. He suddenly pushed them under a mistletoe. "Hey! What was that for!?" Allen said. Lavi extended his hammer slightly and revealed a mistletoe. "What!!!" Allen and Lenalee shouted. "You HAVE TO DO IT!" Lavi said. "And Komui isn't here!" Lavi continued. Both victims turned crimson red. They ended it fast. "Yay!" Lavi laughed.

"Rena!" Arina shouted. "Yes?" Rena replied. "Check for mistletoes!" Arina reminded. Rena closed her eyes. "There are many mistletoes hidden, specially for Allen and Lenalee." She said. (She is a psychic) "Lavi…" Arina sighed. "Look out!" Rena shouted. Arina stopped in time. "Damn that Lavi!" Arina scowled. "Follow me." Kumiko said, navigating Arina around the order without getting hit by mistletoes.

Tsubaki was worried about mistletoes, she should follow Rena but she couldn't find her. "Ho ho ho!" General Cross laughed. He looked at his 'naughty list' Allen was first on it followed by all the males in the Order. In his 'good list' Klaud was the first followed by all the females in the Order. "This is for you!" He said while handing a nicely wrapped present to Tsubaki. "Thank you!" Tsubaki said. "Its fine!" Cross replied and walked away.

Allen and Lenalee were still red and both looked down. Not noticing another mistletoe (not hidden) they were about to walk pass but Lavi stopped them in time. "Opps! You went under another!" Lavi smirked. "What the!" Lenalee looked up, it was not hidden. Rena and Arina happened to be there, stopping at a safe place they watched.

They leaned forward hesitantly before forcing themselves to do it. "It seems that some people are clumsy today!" Rena said. "Psychic! Help us!" Allen and Lenalee begged. "No! I won't that way I get to watch a good show!" Rena replied childishly like Road. Arina smirked. "Please!" Both of them pleaded. Rena shook her head answering NO and activated her Innocence. "Speed of Light!" She shouted. Within a second, she was gone. "Damnit! She left me behind! Arina scowled. "Don't worry! I will help you!" Lavi winked. He was obviously flirting with her. Arina had no choice but to agree.

Rena stepped into the cafeteria. "Hey Rena!" Shun shouted and walked over. "Stop! Mistletoe!" Rena shouted. Shun stop quickly. "Where?" He asked. "Lavi's hidden mistletoe (AKA LHM)" She replied. "That Lavi…" Shun said. Rena stayed some distance away from him. "Huh?" Shun said. Rena pointed up. Shun was directly under a mistletoe (not LHM) but luckily he was alone. He jumped away. He uttered thanks as he skipped away from some mistletoes.

Lavi had tricked Arina under a mistletoe with him but Allen and Lenalee went through about ten. They soon arrived at the cafeteria. Lenalee suddenly tied a blindfold over Allen's eye. "What!" Allen was surprised.

"Otanjobi Omedeto!" Everyone shouted in Japanese. "Happy Birthday!" They said again. Suddenly the lights flickered off. "What!" Lavi almost screamed. Rena giggled. "Rena!" Everyone shouted. "I planned this with Lenalee!" Rena said. "Huh?" Lavi said. "I only switched off the lights! Lenalee does the rest!" Rena continued. "Must I do it?" Lenalee asked. "It took me so much energy to do the first few things!" Rena complained. Lenalee sighed and gathered some courage. She kissed Allen on the cheek. Allen turned red. The lights flickered on very soon. "Allen! What happened!" Lavi asked immediately. "If not then Rena!" Lavi shouted. Rena whispered it to him. "Oh!!! I can keep quiet but I might tell!" Lavi said. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" Allen and Lenalee screamed. "SO WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!" Komui shouted with devilish horns on his head and a drill in hand. Rena activated her Innocence and ran away.

I know some of the characters are from my other story but I couldn't think of other names…… I know its short but gomenasai!!!! 


End file.
